The Darkness Within
by Ap0c0ly 2
Summary: After being attacked by a strange creature , Kasukabe You begins to lose her humanity and sanity , turning evil in the process . Now , with destructive new power , she sets out to conquer Little Garden . Can the Problem Children and my Oc stop her , saving Little Garden and her in the process ? Or will they be crushed by the wrath of The Dark One ? Rated T for swearing and blood .


The Darkness Within

A Mondaijitachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru sou desu yo ? fanfic .

Disclaimer : I don't own Mondaijitachi in any way , shape , or form . If this was someone else's idea and I beat you to posting it , I'm sorry and I hope it's somewhat how you'd imagine it . Just know that Im no great writer , and my keyboards messed up somewhat , so expect a few errors and typos here and there . So , um , yeah , Let's do this ! ULAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Little Garden was no normal world .

She was aware of that .

But , the creature she stumbled upon was no doubt the STRANGEST creature in Little Garden she'd ever seen since she met Kuro Usagi for the first time .

Kasukabe Yo stared at the snake like creature that jumped out of the bushes , observing it carefully .

This grey-ish colored snake had jagged spinosaurus-like sails on it's back , 2 rows of teeth in a orange glowing mouth , and it's body , excluding it's head , was covered in plate like armor that shifted when it moved , and 2 wing like armor plates on its face , barely concealing it's 4 glowing orange eyes .

Whatever this creature was , it didn't seem very freindly . It also seemed to be growling at her , it's flaming orange eyes staring into her soul .

'Don't worry . I won't hurt you . " she quietly said , advancing slowly towards th e creature .

It's only response was coiling into a spring like shape , ready to strike

And that's when it happened .

As Yo took another step towards the creature , it suddenly let out a shriek and rushed towards her , it's mouth of serrated and jagged teeth opening wide and clamping down on the right half of her throat , causing her to yell out in pain as it's 2 rows of teeth sunk into her neck , making blood trickle out of her throat

The bite lasted for about 7 seconds , but to Kasukabe , it felt like eternity .

When the creature released it's grip on her throat , it backed away , hissing , it's mouth covered in her blood as Kasukabe put her hands over her large wound .

But she couldn't stop the blood from flowing between her fingers .

She fell on her back , still clutching her wound as a pool of blood began to form around it , causing the blood to stain her clothes . She couldn't feel anything in her neck other than pain .

Suddenly , an image of a towering creature with red eyes flashed through her mind , making her gasp .

"What...was that ?" she asked herself weakly as her eyes began to close .

The last thing she saw before passing out was the clear blue sky , and what appeared to be a large red glow in the sky , followed by an enormous boom of thunder .

"Odd . There's not a cloud in the sky..." she said before passing out .

-Elsewhere-

Kurousagi was worried .

Honestly , she was always worried about one thing or another , wheter it was the presence of a certain blonde pervert , a new demon lord , or some band of thugs that mugged innocents on a daily basis .

But none of that was what bothered her today .

When Kasukabe-san said that she was going for a walk in the forest alone , she was never usually worried . Kasukabe proved to be capable of fending for herself .

But today , when You-san told her she was going for a walk , something seemed unusual .

She wasn't sure why she felt worried , afraid more like it .

But it didn't stop her from looking out of the window into the semingly endless forest .

"Hey." a voice said from behind her , making her turn around to see a blonde haired teen in a black outfit with a yellow undershirt , wireless headphones , and large , purple eyes with his hands in his pockets .

"I see you're still worried . " Izayio said , making her nod .

"Well , I hope you snap out of it . We've got a new guest here . " he responded

"Guest?" Kurousagi asked , confused . She didn't remember inviting a guest .

"Yep . I'll be back ." he said , exiting the room .

A few seconds later , Izayio brought in a sleeping person , setting him on the floor .

The person wore a tattered white hood that covered his face , along with a tattered black jacket , cargo pants , and boots .

" I have to say , this guy looks familiar . " Izayio said out loud .

"He does . " Kurousagi agreed .

"Ahh , what happened ?" the man asked as he slowly rose up to his feet , holding his hands over his eyes .

"Hello , sleeping beauty ." Izayio said jokingly .

"Screw you too bil- wait a minute ." he sid as he finally faced Izayio .

"Who the hell are you !?" he shouted as he pulled a knife from his jacket as he grabbed Izayio and put the knife to his throat , making Kurousagi gasp .

"You don't remember , Michael ?" Izayio asked , completely calm .

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME !?" Michael yelled , making Kurousagi flinch .

"Remember Ojou-sama , the girl in the red dress ? "

"Ojou-sama? " he repeated , his voice calming down as he slightly lowered his knife .

"Thats japanese . Yet , to me , it sounds like you're speaking english , and you can understand me . Whats going o-" he suddenly stopped , dropping his knife and releasing Izayio as he remembered Little Garden .

"Izayio ? " he asked .

He then looked over to Kurousagi .

"Black Rabbit?" he asked .

"y-yes . " she said , still nervous by his sudden actions .

"How'd I get to Little Garden ? " Michael asked , still confused as he pulled his hood down .

"No clue." Izayio said as he shrugged .

"Now I definitely recognize you . How DID you get here ? " Kurousagi asked him , still nervous as he put away his knife .

"Sorry about earlier . I think I remember how I got here , but I think I should rest for a bit . The crash messed me up-

Michael was suddenly interrupted by what sounded like a war cry as a girl wearing a red dress and white gloves with brown hair and blue eyes charged into the room , her sword ready to stab Michael in the back .

However , he quickly spun around and caught the near tip of the sword with his right hand , shocking the girl and Kurousagi.

"Asuka , I already told you , sneak attacks don't work if you yell out loud ." he said , slightly amused by the failed attack .

"M-michael ?" Asuka said out of shock and surprise .

"Yep . Alive and kicking . I still owe you that training session . "

"What's going on here !?" Asuka yelled as she yanked her sword out of his hand , cutting it .

"Ouch." he said .

'Oh my gosh , i'm so sorry." she said , inspecting his wound as she threw her sword to the side.

"It's fine . "

"So , how'd you get here ?" she asked him .

"Well , I-

Michael was cut off again as a scream was heard in the distance , making everyone look towards the window .

"That sounded like Kasukabe-san !" Izayoi said seriously .

"Let's check it out . Asuka , we'll talk later . Let's move !" Michael said as he smashed through the window , Izayio following behind him .

"Come on , Asuka-san !" Kurousagi said as her hair turned pink , following Izayio .

"Have you people heard of stairs !?" she yelled after them as she followed suit , only to stop in mid-air as she realized this :

She wasn't capable of safely landing a 2 story fall .

"Crap." she muttered quietly as she fell straight down , screaming .

Instead of hitting the ground , she found herself landing into Michael's arms .

"Ever heard of stairs ? " Michael jokingly asked as he ran to the source of the scream , still holding Asuka .

"Shut up . " Asuka responded .

-Back with Kasukabe-

After passing out , Kasukabe awoke to an area of pure darkness surrounding her , standing on a glowing white circle as the no-name community began to materialize around her .

But not the way she expected it to .

Kasukabe found herself in the center of the No-name community , the buildings around the area on fire , random craters ere and there in the ground .

Yet , on the ground in front of her were disfigured , slightly charred corpses of many women , children , and men , splatters of blood around them , peices of bones sticking out of some of them . Some were missing limbs . Others organs were strewn about .

Amonngst the deceased were a few people who were slowly dying .

Yo tried to move , but she couldn't . She was rooted in place .

"W-what did this ?" she asked as a dying man crawled over to her , grabbing her left leg

"Why?" he strained as he collapsed , now deceased .

Kasukabe managed to shake his arm off of her leg as she looked around .

She instantly regretted that .

As she looked to the left , she saw herself on top of a man , stabbing him in the chest with a dagger non-stop , a wicked smile plastered onto her face .

She turned to the right to see herself EATING a dead dog's organs , the wicked smile still there .

The sight of this was enought to make her lose her lunch .

As she wiped her mouth , the world faded to pitch black , the white glowing crcle reappearing beneath Kasukabe .

"A marvelous sight , isn't it ?" a booming voice asked , making Kasukabe turn around .

When she did , her eyes widened in shock as she saw the towering beast's sillohuette .

The thing was roughly 400 feet tall , there were what looked like 4 gigantic waving tentacles tentacles , and the red glowing evil eyes , along vwith a orange glowing mouth with gigantic rows of teeth .

"NO!" she yelled . "That was terrible !"

"Foolish fleshling . " the creature mocked . 'This may seem gruesome to you , but once you make us whole , you will have complete control of this world . And you will enjoy every step of the way . Every human you consume will be nothing more than a snack . " the creature said assuringly , it's mouth moving as it talked .

"NO! I'll NEVER eat a human , half human , or any other living thing ! " she yelled

"Human , do you not understand ? Our kind has suffered for trillions of years . We only ask for help . Make us whole ." the thing demanded .

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled , immediately clasping her hand over her mouth .

'What's happening to me ?' she thought , bewildered by her own actions .

The creatures eyes flashed as she fell to her knees , hands over her ears .

"Make us whole." the creature said .

"No." she replied .

'Make us whole . " the voice repeated .

"Shut up !"

"Make us whole . Make us whole . Make us whole . Make us whole . Make us Whole . Make us whole . " other voices joined the first creature .

'No."

A sudden flash of a scary looking creature flashed in kasukabe's mind as a dark substance began to spread over her , covering her with darkness .

Kasukabe awoke in the same area where the creature bit her , seeing Izayio and Kurousagi standing before her , Izayio checking her wound .

"Damn . what happened ? Izayio asked

"I don't want to talk about it . " Kasukabe said seriously , shocked by the nightmare .

"I think they're over here !" A voice yelled as some bushes parted , revealing Michael , Asuka following behind .

"You okay ? " Michael asked , eying her large wound as he kneeled beside her .

"Who are you ? " kasukabe asked the man in tattered clothes .

"I'll explain later . Right now , we gotta get you out of here ." he said , picking her up bridal style , making her blush slightly .

"Let's go ! " he said to the others as they ran back to the No-name headquarters .

As Michael carried Kasukabe through the woods , she couldn't help but feel safer nuzzled against his strong chest . She felt at peace . But that didn't stop her from thinking :

'What just happened ?'

* * *

Authors Note : I know that this was short , but writers block has been a real problem , so this was all I could think of . I promise that future chapters will be longer , and also , know that Kasukabe and a few others will be acting a bit out of character . Please leave a review , be honest , and let me know if I should continue this .

Ap0c0ly 2 out .

ULAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
